Behind The Scene
by itarunisatya
Summary: Seorang aktris dituntut untuk bermuka dua, tiga, empat—Miku lelah menghitungnya. Mungkin tidak akan seperti ini ceritanya, andai ia tidak bertemu Yuuma. AU.


Hatsune Miku, aktris, 21 tahun, sekali lagi berhasil mengejutkan jutaan penggemarnya dalam A Bluenette and The Green One.

.

"Mikulia Greenonion, berhenti di sana!"

Aku tersenyum tanpa memandang ke arah mereka. Membentuk seringaian miring seperti apa yang biasa kulakukan, para pria berpakaian polisi lengkap dengan emblemnya mengambil langkah mendekat.

Sedikit lagi.

Revolver hitam tergenggam di tangan. Beberapa yang tak sabaran memilih maju dengan awas, sama seperti dalam skenario. Satu kaki maju diikuti kaki yang satunya. Moncong-moncong pistol terarah padaku.

"Jangan bergerak!" Seorang polisi berteriak.

Setelah ini yang perlu kulakukan hanyalah merentangkan tangan membelakangi pinggiran jembatan. Kakiku melangkah mundur, memberikan impresi pada siapa pun yang melihatnya bahwa aku akan jatuh dan mati—adegan klimaks standar yang sudah mainstream di kancah perfilman.

"Terima kasih, Yuuma."

.

.

**Behind The Scene**

by: RuruSatya

.

**Vocaloid** milik **Yamaha Future Media** dan perusahaan lainnya. Tidak ada keuntungan materil yang saya ambil dari fanfiksi ini.

.

Nama pemeran diambil dari nama karakter **The Evilious Chronicle** milik **Mothy** a.k.a **Akuno-P **

.

.

"_Cut_!"

Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam demi meredakan perasaan takut yang sempat menggelayuti relung hati. Rambut di belakang leherku bahkan tak kunjung berhenti berdiri.

Aku mencoba bernapas secara beratur, sekali lagi berusaha menenangkan diri dalam keadaan digantung dari jembatan dengan ketinggian sepuluh meter dalam posisi tubuh terbalik. Air di bawah sana mengalir tenang, merefleksikan wajahku yang terpoles _make up_ tipis. Seketika aku merasakan tubuhku bergetar ngeri. Menggelikan.

"Miku, kau baik-baik saja di sana?"

"Apanya yang baik-baik saja?!" teriakku balik. Daguku kutempelkan dada hanya untuk memastikan apakah yang berada di atas sana adalah sang pemeran Kyle Marlon, Shion Kaito, yang menjadi lawan mainku dalam adegan ini.

"Tenang, Hatsune, yang harus kaulakukan hanyalah tenang! Kami akan menarikmu, tenang saja!"

Si kepala kru turut melongok. Ia berteriak sekali lagi. Katanya, katrolnya macet. Pria terlalu pandai memilih tempat bergurau.

Para kru berusaha menaikkanku kembali. Setelah menunggu lima belas menit lamanya, sambil merapal doa semoga baik-baik saja dan menebak-nebak karma apa yang sedang menimpaku sekarang ini, aku berhasil menjajak tanah dengan kedua kaki kembali.

Dalam hati aku mengutuk. Aku tak akan mati karena jatuh dari sana, aku yakin sekali. Yang kukhawatirkan hanyalah mati ketakutan. Itu tidak bagus karena bagaimana pun tak pernah ada pemeran film horor yang berhasil kubintangi.

"Aku akan ambil jaminan kesehatan psikologis setelah ini."

Rin tertawa kecil akan gurauanku. Handuk yang menutup kepalanya bagai tudung hampir terjatuh karenanya. Tampak sekali ia menganggap insiden itu sebagai dongeng di mana jika aku mati betulan di akhir, aku akan tetap hidup manakala cerita tersebut diputar kembali.

Aku ikut tertawa. Kami menikmati pemandangan indah _sunset_ lautan dari atas tebing ini sambil mendengarkanku bercerita. Manajerku masih mengomel di belakang sana, tidak puas dengan dalih "kesalahan teknis" yang keluar dari mulut kepala kru.

Atensiku kembali pada belia di sampingku.

"Yang oranye aku paling suka," begitu celetuknya, entah dengan maksud apa."Bagaimana denganmu, Miku? Yuuma... sepertinya dia menaruh perhatian khusus padamu."

Oh, _prelude_ yang bagus, Kagamine Kecil.

"Tentu saja. Di mana manajermu saat kau kecelakaan dulu?" ledekku. Rin mendengus, lalu membalasku dengan fakta bahwa cincin perak di jari manisku itu mewakili sesuatu di antara kami. Sesuatu yang bukan lagi tentang hubungan manajer dan aktris.

"Aku percaya Yuuma tak akan pindah ke lain hati."

"Cih, kalian ini aktris film _action_ atau drama roman, ha?"

Si pirang yang satunya dengan seenak hati menginterupsi. Handuk mengalung mesra di leher. Kedua tangannya membawa cangkir dengan uap mengepul. Entah adegan apa yang mereka perankan sebelumnya sampai harus berbasah ria.

"Oh hai, _Shota_!"

Kagamine Rin melambaikan tangan ke arah pemuda itu. Len hanya mendesah sebal, namun tak bisa berbuat banyak selain mengulurkan cangkir itu padanya.

"Maaf ya, Miku, aku hanya bawa dua. Atau mau kuberikan milikku? Aku bisa berdua dengan Rin kok."

"Tenang saja, Len. Yuuma yang akan memberinya. Iya kan, Miku?"

Rin mengedipkan sebelah matanya, berusaha menggodaku yang mereka pikir sedang dirundung gelisah. Len mengambil tempat di sebelah kembarannya dan bergabung memandang lautan.

"Hei."

Helaian pirang menyapa penglihatanku, namun tak kuhiraukan. Baru ketika Rin meletakkan cangkirnya di atas pahaku, aku tersentak.

"Kau baik-baik saja kan, Miku?" Air muka Rin berubah khawatir. Aku bisa melihat kerutan di alisnya dan tatapan mata kasihan. Hanya saja, aku takut ketinggian, tak lebih.

"Kudengar dari Kaito, talimu tadi lepas satu. Apa itu benar?" Len menambahkan.

"Bukan lepas, tapi putus," koreksiku, "Itu adegan penting. Aku harus lari dari kejaran si maniak es krim dan rombongannya dan terpaksa terjun ke sungai untuk bersembunyi. Tapi, begitu aku terjun dan pengambilan gambar selesai, mereka bilang katrolnya macet. Aku digantung dengan kepala di bawah. Lalu, talinya putus satu. Aku hampir jatuh."

Len berdecak prihatin. "Pantas saja Yuuma mengamuk dari tadi, ternyata itu yang terjadi."

"Maaf ya, Miku, kami baru ke sini. Syuting di pantai tadi juga ada masalah karena gelombang pasang. Anginnya gila sekali. Yang lebih bodoh lagi, bagian properti malah hanya membawa satu botolnya. Dan tadi botolnya terbawa hanyut saat ada gelombang."

"Benarkah?"

"Huum."

"Tidak masalah kok..."

Dramatis, angin pantai menghembus helaian rambut kami bertiga. Seseorang membuat kegaduhan di belakang kami. Kertas-kertas beterbangan tertiup angin ternyata.

"...kan ada Yuuma di sampingk—"

"Miku?"

—secara literal, Yuuma tak berada di sampingku, melainkan di belakangku. Memunguti kertas hasil cetakan _rundown_ acara konferensi pers minggu depan, kepala berkupluk itu masih sibuk menunduk. Sosoknya yang jangkung terlihat menggulung untuk sesaat.

Rin menarik rokku sekali lagi hanya untuk membangunkanku dari alam khayal. Ah, dia sudah selesai ternyata.

"Biar kubatu, Yuuma."

Ia tersenyum. Pria itu menolakku lembut, namun seperti fiksi pada umumnya, aku akan bersikeras membantunya. Kemudian, ia akan mengatakan bahwa ia bisa melakukannya sendiri, entah memang atas kemauannya secara murni atau hanya mengikuti aliran film roman zaman sekarang.

"Hey, tidak setiap hari aku bisa berakting romantis!"

Seperti itulah semuanya berjalan. Segalanya memang sudah tercatat dalam skenario bernama takdir. Dan pemain skenario itu adalah kami.

"Aa Hatsune Miku yang kukenal sudah kembali," candanya.

-o-

Ichima Yuuma, kupikir, aku jatuh cinta pada orang yang tepat. Semua berawal ketika manajerku yang dulu hampir melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak padaku. Yuuma datang dan aku tertolong. Kami saling mengenal dan semua terjadi begitu, dari yang tidak mengenal sama sekali hingga di titik di mana kami, pada akhirnya, mengenakan cincin perak yang sama di jari masing-masing.

"Terima kasih."

Dalam naungan payungnya aku berteduh. Ia berjongkok di depanku yang terus saja memeluk diri.

"Aku Ichima Yuuma dari agensi sebelah. Panggil aku Yuuma. Hatsune Miku 'kan? "

Aku mengangguk.

"Di mana Leon?"

Tak bermaksud membuatku menjawab pertanyaannya, pria itu mengambil sebelah telapak tanganku yang sudah mulai dingin. "Mari, kuantar pulang. Tidak ada taksi di tempat ini. Sudah malam juga. Lagipula, akan gawat jadinya kalau ada paparazi yang kebetulan lewat."

Yuuma tahu, yang perlu ia lakukan saat itu adalah memberikan jas coklatnya padaku. Menggantungkan pada dua bahu kelewat kecil ini, ia membimbingku bangkit.

"Pakai ini dan tutupi telingamu."

Kupluk hitamnya bertengger manis di kepalaku. Kami sudah berada di mobilnya yang sedang melaju lambat di tengah guyuran hujan deras.

Rambutku kering berkat handuk merah jambu miliknya. Pakaianku yang robek atas ulah pria brengsek itu juga sudah digantikan dengan piyama merah jambu longgar bergambar kelinci di dada kanan. Aku tak pernah keberatan dengan persamaan gender, tapi pria dengan sesuatu bernuansa merah jambu sangat jarang kutemui.

"Milik adikku. Meninggal baru sehari yang lalu karena kasus pelecehan seksual," katanya.

"Oh, maaf."

Seharusnya, aku tahu aku tak perlu menanyakannya.

"Kau mengingatkanku pada Luka, adikku, hm... Miku... boleh kupanggil begitu, ngomong-ngomong?"

Aku tak mengenal siapa Luka.

Mata emasnya melirikku dari spion. Dengan mengetahui hal itu, aku berharap anggukan tanpa suara sudah diterimanya sebagai validasi positif.

"Aku tak menyangka stresku membawa kebaikan untukmu, Miku. Aku tidak bisa melupakan Luka. Dia juga aktris sepertimu, tapi kurasa kalian tidak bermain di film yang sama. _Chrono Story_, mungkin?"

"Tidak, tapi temanku ada." Aku memutuskan untuk bicara. Tidak sopan membiarkannya bermonolog demi mengobati syok sesaat yang kualami. Itu egois. "Kagamine bersaudara itu."

"Oh, mereka." Yuuma menjawab singkat. "Waktu itu Luka memintaku membawakannya pakaian dan sampai sekarang pun aku belum menurunkannya. Kau beruntung, Miku."

Senyuman lembut menghiasi paras tampannya. Kedua tanganku yang tenggelam termakan lengan piyama menggeret kupluk hitamnya lebih turun. Telingaku terasa hangat.

-o-

"Ketika seorang telah berada di ujung jurang, ia akan mempertaruhkan segalanya untuk bertahan hidup."

Yuuma mungkin tak bisa menebak apa isi kepalaku kali ini. Di meja kerjanya tertata rapi tumpukan berkas-berkas _print out_ yang tak kuketahui pasti apa isinya. Selain sebagai manajer, pria ini juga bekerja di tempat lain, entah apa itu.

Banyak sekali catatan yang tak kumengerti di sana, seolah sengaja ditulis dan diketik bukan untuk sembarang orang. Yang paling bawah adalah sebuah buku. Di atasnya ada kertas-kertas acak yang kuyakin bukan sejenis kontrak kerja atau naskah film yang akan kubintangi. Kemudian, terselip di antaranya, dengan warna kuning mencolok sebagai warna dasarnya, secarik kertas hampir terjatuh dari sana.

_Ketika seorang telah berada di ujung jurang, ia akan mempertaruhkan segalanya untuk bertahan hidup._

Bukankah ini tulisan tangan Yuuma?

Untuk ke sekian kalinya kuperhatikan detail demi detail guratan tinta hitam itu. Bukan, ini berbeda.

Ia langsung mencampakkan _sake_-nya hanya untuk berjalan cepat ke arahku dan merebut kertas usang itu.

"Punya Luka; jangan disentuh!" Tangannya bergegas mengambil kertas itu, lalu memasukkannya ke laci meja.

"Tahu tidak? Kalau sampai dua tahun penyakitmu itu tidak diobati, lama-lama yang gila bukan hanya kau saja, Yuuma."

Aku menyodorkan dua jariku di depan wajahnya. Yuuma hanya mendengus. Ia memang bukan tipe orang yang akan marah-marah tidak jelas... Kecuali jika itu untuk adiknya.

"Baiklah, Miku, sudah seharian ini kau terus menggodaku. Pekerjaan ini tak akan pernah selesai jika kau menggagguku setiap menit, paham?"

"Tidak~" balasku main-main.

Sebuah telapak tangan mengelus kepalaku. Telingaku mendengar gumaman kecil pria itu. Katanya, sudah dua tahun. Yang ia lakukan setelahnya adalah mengambil kunci mobil dan ransel. Yuuma mengajakku membeli taburan bunga untuk Luka.

"Ketika seorang telah berada di ujung jurang, ia akan mempertaruhkan segalanya untuk bertahan hidup." Sepenggal kalimat itu betul-betul mudah dihapal.

"Miku, kenapa kau sangat tertarik menggangguku hm?"

Keranjang bunga miliknya diletakkan di sebelah nisan bertuliskan Megurine Luka. Matanya menatapku lurus.

"Bagiku, ini juga dua tahun. Saat sebelum kau menemukanku, itulah yang kulakukan. Kau tahu 'kan _public figure_ tidak boleh sampai ketahuan melakukan hal tidak pantas seperti itu? Itu akan jadi skandal terbesar dekade ini yang cukup membuatku ditendang dari dunia hiburan."

"Tidak masalah. Semuanya sudah berlalu, Miku."

"Tidakkah kau tahu seberapa besar keberuntunganku ditemukan olehmu?"

Yuuma membalas dengan kekehan. "Jika Luka tidak meninggal sebelumnya, mungkin yang kulakukan adalah menyeretmu ke apatermenku. Jarang-jarang bukan kau melihat artis separuh bugil di pinggir jalan?"

Aku mendengus. "Terima kasih. Aku tak tahu dengan apa aku bisa membayarmu," responku sarkastik.

"Kita sudah bicarakan ini, Miku. Kau sudah bersedia kumanajeri. Itu sudah cukup."

"Kau ini tak mengerti apa yang sedang kubicarakan ya?" Aku menggembungkan pipi dengan alis tertekuk ke dalam. Menarik napas sekali, aku berkata, "Kubilang saat itu, aku akan lakukan apapun jika aku selamat."

Tanganku meraih beberapa kelopak bunga, kemudian menaburkannya di atas makam Luka. Terkadang aku berpikir, tak biasanya orang Jepang dimakamkan dengan cara seperti ini. Walaupun begitu, aku tak pernah menanyakannya pada Yuuma.

"Aku ingin kau memintaku melakukan sesuatu, apapun, agar janji ini terlepas. Aku tak pernah terbiasa membawa mati janji yang belum terpenuhi."

"Kalau begitu, jadilah pendamping hidupku."

Lalu, pria itu menyematkan cincin perak pada jari manisku. Ia menyeringai. "Kau angresif sekali, Miku." Sepertinya, Yuuma sudah menyadari bahwa aku tahu apa yang selama ini ia sembunyikan.

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Tahu tidak, kuitansi pembelian cincin ini kutemukan di laci mejamu; dibeli tiga bulan yang lalu. Aku juga dengar kau selalu menulis kalimat pernyataan cinta di lembar terakhir buku agendamu. Menariknya, di sana ada namaku. Sejak kapan kau jatuh cinta padaku Pak Manager?"

Yuuma menundukkan wajah seolah berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah yang menyebar sepanjang tulang pipinya. Tangannya kembali mengelus kepalaku, lebih tepatnya bagian belakang kepalaku. Kemudian, dalam satu tarikkan ia mencium dahiku tanpa izin.

"Dasar tidak sopan. Adikmu melihat kita, Bodoh."

"Tidak apa-apa. Luka juga sudah dewasa."

Kadang-kadang, aku bertanya pada diriku apakah Yuuma akan melupakan Luka. Dalam situasi seperti ini, tentu saja aku sedikit cemburu. Sekarang aku tahu, pria ini mulai terbuka padaku.

-o-

"Hey, Mikulia, sudah selesai?"

Yang memanggilku adalah Yuuma. Setelah dua tahun melihatnya dalam pakaian seperti itu, aku tak lagi merasa tak mengenalinya.

Rambutnya dijepit jepitan lidi ke belakang, tanpa kupluk hitam kesukaannya. _Soft lens_ biru juga dikenakan. Jika ditanya kenapa ia memilihnya, katanya, ia suka manik mata Luka. Yuuma melangkah dengan kemejanya yang terbuka dua kancing, menjemputku yang tengah mengobrol layaknya perempuan penggosip.

"Ara~ kekasihmu sangat tampan, Mikulia."

Aku memicingkan mata ke arah Gumima yang tengah mengulum senyum menggoda. Perempuan yang satu ini memang selalu begitu, terutama jika sudah tentang hubungan dengan pria.

"Jangan lagi, Gumina, tolong."

"Jadi, apakah urusan kalian sudah selesai?" Yuuma bertanya untuk kedua kalinya. Kekehan Gumina pecah dalam dua detik, sama sekali tak membantuku menjawab pertanyaan pria itu.

"Kami sudah selesai kok."

"Baiklah. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang," katanya.

Kami melangkah keluar dari ruang privat. Mulut bar sudah ada dalam akomodasi keping mata kami saat wanita berhelaian hijau itu memanggil kami.

"Roro, jangan lupa datang minggu depan!"

—atau mungkin, hanya pria di sebelahku saja yang dipanggil.

Yuuma bergumam singkat sehingga aku bisa mendengar suara kikikan puas Gumina. Sialan.

"Aku baru sadar, suaramu ada masalah, Roro," sindirku, memberi tekanan pada pengejaan panggilannya. Pria itu mengulum senyum tipis tanpa menghiraukanku yang memasang tampang tidak suka. Kadang-kadang, pria sepertinya bisa jadi sangat menjengkelkan.

Kami tiba di parkiran atas. Mobil sedan Yuuma menjadi satu-satunya yang terparkir di sana. Pintu dibuka bersamaan; Yuuma tak berniat memperlakukan kekasihnya seromantis drama-drama.

"Kau tak 'kan tahu jika bukan aku sendiri yang memberitahunya."

Pria itu memasang _safety belt_, kemudian melucuti aksesorisnya. Selaput pelangi keemasan terlihat dalam bola matanya. Sejenak Yuuma memastikan aku memperhatikannya sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Aktris Nakajima Megumi hilang sebulan lalu. Apa kau pikir ia tak terlalu mirip dengan Nakajima, Miku?"

Persneling diputar. Mobil Yuuma menuruni jalan spiral sebelum menginjakkan ban di atas permukaan aspal hitam. Aku bisa melihat pantulan gedung ber-_basement_ itu dari spion.

Maylis Pub selalu bersinar tak peduli siapa dan berapa orang yang masuk ke sana.

"Bisa jadi iya. Aku kaget dia ada di sana juga setelah hilang secara misterius dari atas panggung. Dia bahkan seperti tak mengenalku."

"Kalian saling kenal?" selidiknya.

"Secara teknis, seharusnya tidak. Kau tahu 'kan? Aku menggantikan perannya di _A Bluenette and The Green One_. Tapi, beberapa minggu sebelum ia dikabarkan hilang, kami memang pernah bertemu. Ia memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Nakajima Megumi."

Tak ada pembicaraan berarti karena memang tak ada yang bicara. Yuuma menutup mulut lebih kurang dua puluh menit lamanya. Katanya dulu, ia tak mau diganggu saat mengemudi. Tapi, semua berbeda ketika ponselnya berdering.

Biasanya aku akan segera mematikannya, namun baru kali ini setelah empat tahun bersamanya ia memintaku untuk mengangkatnya.

"Teleponnya sudah mati. Dari Kepala kru. Mau kutelpon balik?" tawarku.

"Tidak perlu. Aku sudah tahu apa yang ingin dia katakan. Aku bilang untuk mengundur jadwal pengambilan gambarnya, aku yakin dia ingin membatalkannya. Kau keberatan jika kita langsung ke lokasi syuting saja?"

"Tidak." Aku melihat jarum arlojiku menapak pukul satu dini hari. "Tapi aku melewatkan makan malamku tadi. Seharusnya kita kembali ke apartemen dan beristirahat."

"Baiklah, Tuan Putri, sarapan apa yang kauinginkan tengah malam begini? Hanya restoran 24 jam yang melayani pemesanan _junk food_. Kuingatkan, kalori bisa merusak syutingmu jika tidak awas sejak awal."

Kembali, Yuuma mulai cerewet lagi. Aku mendengus, lalu mengancam tidak akan pergi ke lokasi jika tidak makan dulu. Kami tertawa, seperti biasa, sebelum sebuah peluru menembus kaca jendela mobil, tepat mengenai dada kiri Yuuma.

-o-

"Ada satu hal yang perlu mereka perhatikan sebelum main serang dan merusak properti orang."

"Sialaaaaan!"

Aku mengumpat kasar hanya untuk mendapati tak ada yang berubah dari sebelumnya. Secara teknis, seharusnya, aku sudah tak bisa bergerak lagi sekarang. Andai aku tak segera mengambil kemudi saat itu, mungkin aku akan habis. Terjun ke jurang bukan opsi terbaikku untuk mengakhiri hidup.

Di atas sana bulan purnama merayu sendu. Kala mataku memandang ke bawah, yang kulihat adalah jembatan tempat kami mengambil adegan klimaks di mana aku, sebagai "_The Green One_" menggantikan Nakajima Megumi, hampir mati sungguhan. Sialan sekali rasanya. Setidaknya, pobiaku pada ketinggian sudah sirna.

"Sialaaaaan...!" Masa bodoh dengan tenggorokanku yang sudah serak. Apa yang ingin kulakukan hanyalah berteriak meskipun hanya akan membuat mereka mengetahui keberadaan kami.

"Sudah selesai, Mikulia?"

Gumina Glassred memandangku dengan wajah sebal. Entah kenapa, dari semua orang yang mungkin bisa kumintai pertolongan, wanita inilah yang pertama kali dapat kusambungkan dalam jaringan telepon dengan kondisi sinyal buruk seperti ini. (Lebih jujurnya, dialah yang pertama kali kutelepon.)

Gumina menuruti permintaanku, menghubungkan aku dengan si pemilik bar untuk mengamankan daerah sekitar tebing dan area pantai. Aku tidak butuh peluru kedua atau ketiga. Sungguh.

Semuanya dapat teratasi dalam sepuluh menit. Mereka benar-benar layak diberikan aplaus. Tapi melupakan hal itu sejenak...

Seketika, arah pandangku berhenti pada sosok pria itu.

Yuuma masih berbaring di sana, di atas rerumputan, di dekat Gumina. Aku tak ingin membangunkannya, tapi hasrat untuk berteriak memang sudah tak bisa ditahan. Sekali lagi kuhujamkan pisau lipatku pada batang tumbuhan berkayu sambil meneriakkan beberapa nama hewan berkaki empat.

"Kau hanya akan membuang energimu untuk hal yang tidak perlu, Mikulia." Gumina menjawab dengan santai.

"Apa itu yang kaukatakan pada dirimu jika berada di posisi kami, Gumina? Cerdas!"

"Hei hei, setidaknya tidak ada yang terluka 'kan?"

"Yang benar saja!" Aku memutar bola mata bosan, "Kami juga tidak bisa melanjutkan perjalanan dengan kaca mobil seperti itu asal kau tahu. Orang-orang akan curiga."

Mendengarnya, seringaian terkembang. Gumina menjawab dengan bahasa mata khasnya saat berbicara, mengintimidasi tajam. "Kau tahu, Mikulia, itu membuatku makin yakin bahwa kau adalah Hatsune Miku si aktris itu."

"Jangan mengada-ada," balasku kalem sampai Gumina mengangkat kartu kependudukan Yuuma dari dalam sebuah dompet hitam. Seringaian melebar diikuti delikan mata dari si pemilik dompet, Yuuma.

"Beraninya kau—"

"_Well_, aku tak tahu aktris pengganti Nakajima akan tersesat." Gumina memberi jeda sejenak. Mengarahkan keping jingga pada Yuuma, ia melanjutkan, "dan dia harusnya manajermu. Pertanyaannya, ada angin apa yang membuat kalian memilih menjalani kehidupan bodoh macam ini? "

Yuuma mengambil alih pembicaraan. "Sudahlah. Kau sudah tahu siapa kami. Bisa kita bertukar mobil dulu sekarang?"

Ia bangkit dengan posisi duduk, lantas melucuti kemejanya yang berlubang. Jemari panjangnya meraba di area dada. Yuuma tersenyum. Dengan tangan terkepal di dada kirinya, ia berkata, "Baiklah. Aku percaya benda ini cukup berkualitas."

"Kau bicara seperti tidak pernah merasa hampir mati saja." Gumina tertawa renyah setelah mengakhiri kalimatnya.

Pria itu merengut. "Ini pertama kalinya aku ditembak di luar jarak pandang —yah maksudku, itu memang strategi yang bagus, tapi ditembak di perjalanan saat kau berkendara di pinggiran hutan di tepi tebing pula... itu licik."

"Jangan bicara seolah kau anak kemarin sore. Jika itu Mikulia, aku masih akan toleran. Apapun itu, sekarang sudah hampir pukul tiga. Mereka seharusnya sudah pergi. Berhati-hatilah. Kusarankan kau mengenakan pelindung dada itu setiap waktu."

"Terima kasih, Nakajima." Ada kedipan mata di akhir dan seulas senyum miring.

Aku tak bisa menahan tanganku untuk tak menarik pipi pria itu. Kenapa rata-rata pria tak puas hanya dengan satu wanita?

Gumina terkekeh untuk ke sekian kalinya. "Brengsek, aku ketahuan."

Wanita berrambut hijau itu memberikan kunci berserta surat perlengkapan mobil putihnya kepada Yuuma, begitupun sebaliknya.

-o-

"Maafkan aku, Michaela." Suara si pelayan jahat mengisi kesunyian hutan.

Ada belati di tangannya dan raut penyesalan yang alami. Tangannya bergetar. Allen Avadonia menungguku mengucap sesuatu. Sepatah kata. Ucapan selamat tinggal. Tapi yang ada hanya tiga detik penuh bisu.

Lensa kamera men-_zoom in_ figur kagamine Len yang berdiri terpaut jarak di depanku. Kepala menunduk. "Aku tidak bisa membantah perintah Putri Rilliane."

"..."

Angin menerbangkan debu; mengajak dedaunan menari. Mengikuti apa yang tertulis di skenario, aku tersenyum kecut.

"Tidak apa-apa, Allen. Aku baik. Aku sudah... merasa cukup puas menjadi manusia... dan... mengenal apa itu cinta." Aku menarik napas, memberi jeda. "Maaf juga karena tak pernah menerima perasaanmu."

"Aku juga baik-baik saja. Terima kasih."

Dan di saat kaki Allen Avadonia melangkah dengan cepat ke arahku, arah bidikan kamera sudah berganti menuju langit. Akan ada _sound effect_ benda tajam yang menembus tubuh manusia juga tangisan Allen yang menjadi-jadi.

Saat sorotan kamera membidik kami, aku telah berada dalam pelukan Allen. Darah mengotori gaun hijau. Lalu, fokus kamera terarah pada siluet sepasang kaki yang berdiri tanpa Allen sadari.

"_CUT_!" Sutradara berteriak lantang. Suara tepuk tangan dari pada kru terdengar. "_Nice_!" beberapa memuji demikan.

Yuuma keluar dari barisan kru, kemudian melambaikan tangannya padaku, memberiku kode untuk mendatanginya sekarang juga.

"Ada apa?" Air muka pria itu tak terlihat baik. Awalnya aku ingin segera mempersilakan para penata rias untuk membersihkan gaun lusuh ini dari tubuhku, tapi urung.

"Gumina terbunuh di rute yang sama dengan kita tadi malam. Pergerakan polisi sudah mulai terlihat. Kita juga harus hati-hati."

-o-

Aku berlari dan terus berlari. Tidak ada lagi waktu untuk menilik balik masa lalu hancur yang pernah aku alami. Dalam satu hitungan aku menunduk. Hanya kebetulan saja peluru itu tak jadi bersarang di kepalaku.

"Sial!" aku mengumpat kecil.

Tak ada waktu untuk mengikat tali botku. Peluru beterbangan, namun meleset secara keseluruhan.

"Mayu, ambil bagianmu! Aku akan mengisi amunisi."

"Baik!"

Sekarang aku hanya sendiri. Tak ada yang akan menyelamatkanku dari mereka berdua kalau sudah begini.

"Berhenti di sana, Greenonion! Mau sampai kapan kau akan lari, hah?"

Aku berbalik, langsung melempar dua pisau ke arah mereka, kemudian kembali berlari. Jarak kami tak lebih dari lima meter, membuatku yakin tepat akan membuahkan hasil dengan melakukannya.

"Yang seperti ini mau dibilang _justice_?"

Perempuan bernama Mayu menyeringai. Kedua pisau yang berhasil ditangkapnya dilempar kembali menargetkan dua tempat yang berbeda: perut dan pahaku.

"Kuh." Kakiku perih sekali rasanya. Tapi ini tak mengurangi keberuntunganku untuk menghindari pisau yang satunya.

Dua peluru menyusul, kembali mengarah pada dada. Aku tahu, mengenakan pelindung anti peluru di dalam pakaianku memang opsi terbaik. Setidaknya untuk saat ini.

"Menyerahlah, Greenonion!" Suara itu terdengar berat.

"Jangan harap!" Revolver ditarik dari saku. Langkah kaki berhenti, langsung membentuk kuda-kuda. "Aku akan menghentikan kalian setelah apa yang kalian lakukan."

Bersamaan dengan jerit semangat berbentur putus asa, peluru melesat dari lorong revolverku. Ada efek suara pemekak telinga dan erangan seorang pria yang terdengar. Mayu tumbang selang sedetik, tapi jelas bukan aku yang melakukannya.

Berbalik badan, aku menemukan Gumina terkekeh seperti biasa lima meter di belakangku, menyatu dengan bayang-bayang tiang jembatan.

"Dua poin untukku," klaim wanita itu.

"Kukira kau sudah mati."

Mantan aktris Nakajima Megumi tak menghiraukan protesku. Ia memilih duduk di bahu jembatan, lalu memijit bisepnya. Mungkin pegal membawa lengannya sendiri.

"Hei, Nakajima."

"Apa?"

"Tiga tahun aku melakukan ini semua. Aku tak tahu harus mengatakan apa..."

Ia mengulum senyum miring. Jemari bercat kuku merah milik Gumina Glassred, atau yang dulu lebih banyak dikenal sebagai Nakajima Megumi, mengisi kembali lubang peluru revolvernya.

"Dengan begini tidak akan ada bom yang meledak di Osaka."

"Bagaimana dengan yang di Kyoto?" aku bertanya pendek.

Ia mendecih. "Masih belum ada informasi. Kurasa mereka ingin kita sendiri yang mencari tahu. Kau mengkhawatirkan Roro?" Pertanyaann retoris keluar. Spontan pandanganku mengarah pada jari manis. Dulu ada cincin di sana. "Percayalah, dia intel yang baik dalam tugasnya."

Kuharap begitu. Aku terus bertanya-tanya seberapa baik Gumina dan Yuuma saling mengenal hingga wanita ini sampai meyakininya. Sampai akhirnya kami kembali ke markas.

Maylis Pub. Bar yang berdiri kokoh di pegunungan dekat pantai, tempat syuting _A Bluenette and the Green One_. Lantai dua. Ruang VIP. Duduk melingkar, salah satunya—jika bukan salah dua—adalah aku dan Gumina, mempreteli properti yang seharusnya tak pernah kami kenakan di luar jadwal syuting film aksi, sambil mendengarkan laporan bergilir dari regu antiteroris yang lain.

—dan kabar yang kunanti—sekaligus tak ingin kudengar—mengisi sunyi.

"...kami tak bisa memberikan kepastian. Yang jelas, ada suara tembakan sebelum sambungan terputus. Kemungkinan dia sudah tewas... Tapi sebelumnya, Roro berkata bahwa bom di Kyoto tidak pernah ada. Itu hanya pengalihan. Lokasi yang sebenarnya... tunggu sebentar... Osaka."

Menatap kosong radio yang tak lagi mengeluarkan suara, aku duduk dalam diam. Tak ada kekehan dari wanita berrambut hijau ini. Gumina tak ingin bercanda di saat yang tidak tepat.

-o-

Bom waktu di Osaka. Meledak besok pada pukul empat pagi atau dalam sepuluh jam lagi. Setidaknya, itulah yang kudengar dari rekaman pembicaraan antara Yuuma dan salah satu anggota _Behind The Scene_ sebelum kematiannya.

Aku kembali melirik ke kanan dan kiri, memastikan tak ada yang mengikuti. Tugasku sebagai seorang _Behind The Scene_ hanya satu: melindungi Osaka dari serangan mereka. Sayangnya, semuanya tak semudah dalam film-film _action_ yang kubintangi.

"Berhenti!"

Dua jam yang lalu aku menemukan diriku sedang sibuk melacak keberadaan bom terkait. Satu jam setelahnya, aku mendapat laporan dari Gumina bahwa bom tersebut dipasang di sebuah jembatan di sana. Dan ketika aku datang, adegan kala syuting hampir gagal itu terputar kembali layaknya kaset rusak.

Aku yang hampir jatuh dari ketinggian. Aku yang merasakan jantungku berdetak mengerikan. Aku bagai melihat diriku yang kemarin dari atas jembatan ini.

Air di bawah sana sungguh deras. Sekali lagi aku melonggokkan kepala ke bawah. Udara dingin menyapa kulitku khasnya berasal dari perbukitan di selatan jembatan ini.

Ah, baru sepuluh jam yang lalu mantan aktris Nakajima Megumi itu menyelamatkanku. Sekarang aku sudah di sini lagi. Aku jadi paham kenapa perempuan bernama Mayu dan pria berrambut merah itu tetap mengejarku semalam. Mereka tak ingin lokasi bom kedua ditemukan.

Aku menghela napas pasrah. Kata mereka, akulah yang paling cocok untuk ini. Lalu kupikir, ah benar juga.

Klik. Bunyi pengait terpasang tertangkap dain telingaku. Ini akan cukup mudah jika saja gerombolan polisi tidak datang lima belas menit kemudian. Berteriak kepadaku, mereka menuntutku untuk mengangkat tangan.

Radio di telinga berbunyi berisik. Gumina terlambat memberi informasi tentang kedatangan tak terduga para penegak hukum, _justice_ yang sebenarnya.

"Mikulia Greenonion, berhenti di sana!"

Aku tersenyum tanpa memandang ke arah mereka. Membentuk seringaian miring seperti apa yang biasa kulakukan, para pria berpakaian polisi lengkap dengan emblemnya mengambil langkah mendekat.

Revolver hitam tergenggam di tangan. Beberapa yang tak sabaran memilih maju dengan awas, sama seperti dalam skenario. Satu kaki maju diikuti kaki yang satunya. Moncong-moncong pistol terarah padaku.

"Jangan bergerak!" Seorang polisi berteriak.

Setelah ini yang perlu kulakukan hanyalah merentangkan tangan membelakangi pinggiran jembatan. Kakiku melangkah mundur, memberikan impresi pada siapa pun yang melihatnya bahwa aku akan jatuh dan mati, adegan klimaks yang standar sudah mainstream di kancah perfilman.

"Terima kasih, Yuuma."

Tak ada tempat bagiku untuk menapak. Para polisi mengambil langkah cepat begitu aku melayangkan diri. Sayangnya, tak ada yang mereka temukan ketika melonggok ke bawah. Hanya ada kabut dan sunyi di sana.

-o-

"Aku ingin kau memintaku melakukan sesuatu, apa pun, agar janji ini terlepas. Aku tak pernah terbiasa membawa mati janji yang belum terpenuhi."

"Kalau begitu, jadilah pendamping hidupku..."

"Kau agresif sekali, Miku."

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Tahu tidak, kuitansi pembelian cincin ini kutemukan di laci mejamu; dibeli tiga bulan yang lalu. Aku juga dengar kau selalu menulis kalimat pernyataan cinta di lembar terakhir buku agendamu. Menariknya, di sana ada namaku. Sejak kapan kau jatuh cinta padaku Pak Manajer?"

"..."

"Adikmu melihat kita, Bodoh."

"Tidak apa-apa. Luka juga sudah dewasa... Ngomong-ngomong, tentang janji itu."

"Ya?"

"Luka adalah... seorang prajurit gelap. Semacam anggota dari organisasi pemberantas terorisme dari bawah tanah. Dia tewas setelah melakukan misi. Pulang dan ditemukan pihak musuh. Dilecehkan bahkan setelah kematiannya."

"Aku tidak—"

"Aku ingin kau bergabung dengan kami. Kau akan memenuhi janjimu, bukan?"

"Apapun akan kulakukan demi kau, Yuuma."

-o-

Sekali lagi _A Bluenette and The Green One_ kehilangan aktris pemeran Michaela. Setelah aktris Nakajima Megumi, Hatsune Miku juga dikabarkan menghilang tanpa kabar. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Apakah ada keterkaitan dengan lokasi syuting yang angker? Sayangnya, tak seorangpun tahu.

.

.

**Owari**

.

**Pojok penulis**:

Hola minna, gi mana reaksi kalian setelah baca ini? Illfeel kah? Mwehwhwheee... Oke, Satya nggak tahu pasti apa _pairing_ favorit _reader-tachi_, tapi kenapa nggak coba yang agak beda?

Dengan begitu, lahirlah fanfiksi ini. Ada apa dengan YuumaLuka omong-omong? Mungkin si Yuuma cuma _overprotective_ sama si dedek Luka. Mungkin loh... _A Bluenette and The Green One_ juga nggak terlalu dijelasin di sini. Kalau ada waktu mungkin bakal bikin sekuel. Ada usulan? Akhir kata, RnR please

.

**Omake**...

Gumina Glassred mengambil teropong binokular dari tempatnya berada, di bawah pohon berdaun lebat dari tebing pantai.

Radionya menyala lagi, memperdengarkan suara erangan dan hembusan napas tak teratur.

"Hei, aku bisa melihatmu dari sini." Usai mengatakannya, wanita itu terkekeh kecil. "Kalau masih hidup jawablah."

Dari seberang radio suara seorang wanita terdengar. "Sialan kau, Gumina," begitu katanya.

"Aku menunggumu. Kerja bagus. Kau menemukan di mana letak bomnya."

Di tempat lain, seorang wanita berhelaian toska berkonsentrasi pada pegangan tangannya. Tiga utas tali khusus yang terkait pada ikat pinggangnya membantu wanita itu sangat banyak. Mikulia Greenonion akan berterimakasih setelah ini, cepat atau lambat.

Kedua kuciran kembar Mikulia tebawa gravitasi menuju bawah. Sekali lagi ia melirik ke arah untaian kabel yang berada di depan matanya. Sebuah monitor kecil berkedip.

[12:11]

"Baiklah, mari selesaikan ini, Gumina."


End file.
